


No Can Do

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm not even sure this has an actual plot????, Idk but I had fun writing it, Idk what to tag there's no point to this. It's just fun, Keith draws way better than he did in season seven thanks, M/M, slighty OOC characters probably, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Lance scares his boyfriend and playful flirting and silliness ensues.





	No Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> The song Lance is singing is I Can't Go For That (No Can Do) by Daryl Hall and John Oates. I watched Elo Cinn Cosplay's video by the same name if you want to check that out it's great and it somehow inspired this mess. Yeah. I don't know what's going on.   
> Also thanks to Carmailo for helping me figure out a direction to take this. You guys should read her stuff.  
> Anyways, proceed!

Lance waltzed into the room, not even glancing around to see if someone was occupying it. He was too busy  _ jamming,  _ okay? It had been a long time since he’d had access to his own music since money had been tight lately and he broke his precious iPod at the start of the year. 

He started with a solid strut while the introduction played. The first words began and he hopped a little, waving his arms as he sang along. Okay, maybe it was a little more screeching than singing but what did he care? He hecking loved this song. He was having the time of his life, rocking out. 

“... _ anything that you want me tooooo! But I can’t go for that, no can- _ ” He opened his eyes and screamed when he found he was pretty much two steps from tripping over a body. He stumbled backwards, ripping his headphones off and trying not to land on his butt. “Dude! What the…” 

He straightened up when he didn’t even get a glance from the person invading his apartment. “ _ Keith?”  _

Still no answer. The boy was absorbed in whatever he was writing. Lance leaned in over his shoulder to see what he was doing. His pencil was moving in fast, short lines across the paper. Lance couldn’t quite tell what he was drawing, but his patience rewarded him as a beach began to take shape, elaborate waves rolling across sand. Lance’s jaw dropped. He had no idea Keith was interested in it, let alone… like, a prodigy!

He set his hand on Keith’s shoulder. A loud yelp startled Lance backwards again as Keith whirled on him, slamming his sketchbook closed. “What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Headphones were clutched in Keith’s fist blaring louder than Lance’s headphones could dream to. He  _ needed _ to get himself a pair of those. “I wasn’t exactly quiet, mullet.” Lance cocked a hip, setting a hand on it as he smirked down at him. 

“Yeah well... You could have… I don’t know, thrown something at me or something.”  Keith sulked, crossing his arms. It was sort of adorable. 

“I’m sorry, you’d rather I toss something at you than put a hand on your shoulder? Forgive me for not knowing better.” Lance snorted. Keith shrugged and while he was looking down, Lance darted toward the couch to grab a pillow. He aimed quickly and chucked it as hard as he could at Keith’s face.

Keith stared at him in shock. “What is wrong with you?”

“You said to throw something at you.” Lance said smugly, trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Please tell me why I put up with you?” Keith demanded.

Lance knelt down in front of him grinning as wide as possible. “Cuz of my gorgeous smile.” 

“Hm, no. It’s not that. Your smile is subpar at best.” Keith said searching Lance’s face like he was really trying to figure it out.

“You’re so  _ mean!”  _ Lance cried, taking the pillow into hand and smacking Keith with it as hard as he could manage. “Babe, why’re you so mean all the time?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “What were you doing earlier? You said you were being loud.” 

“I was dancing. You missed a great show, babe.” Lance said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Keith leaned away, turning his face to the side just in case Lance chased him. “You’re being really mean today. Is it cuz I scared you?”

“You didn’t scare me.” Keith protested. 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Lance repeated in a high, way too whiny mocking of Keith’s voice.

“I sound nothing like that.” Keith was almost sulking now. 

“Come on, let me kiss your pouty face.” Lance insisted, pulling Keith forward by his hands. 

Keith shook his head emphatically. “Nah. Pidge will be back any minute.”

“Oh, is that why you’re in my home? Here I thought you just wanted to see my face.” Lance joked, pulling away and standing up, swiping Keith’s sketchbook while the boy was distracted powering off his phone. 

“Just your face, huh?” Keith inquired, pinching Lance’s side playfully. 

Lance giggled, jolting away. “Oh, I know you just want me for my body, baby.”

Keith raised his eyebrows, giving Lance a deadpan stare. “Here I thought I was being subtle.”

Lance laughed harder. “What is with you today, Keithy? You’re being all flirty and mean at the same time. Do you want me or not?” 

“I want you to make me dinner. I’m hungry.” Keith smirked, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

Lance frowned. “Hm. Or, I could admire your awesome artwork,  _ querida.”  _

Keith glanced at him boredly but his eyes went all saucer-y when he saw Lance flipping through his book. 

“Give that back. Right now.  _ Lance, I swear!”  _

Lance glanced down from where he was holding it out of Keith’s reach. “Dude, you’re really good. Like, this is crazy. Why didn’t you tell me you liked to draw.” 

Keith glared at him. “Lance Charles McClain. Give it  _ back.”  _

If Lance had seen the look on Keith’s face he would’ve listened. But he was too busy dropping his jaw at the drawing. His hands lowered slowly to get a better look at it. “Is… Is this me?” 

Keith kicked Lance’s shin hard, making him drop the sketchbook into his hands. He cradled it close to his body and sat back on the couch avoiding Lance’s look. 

“Keith?” Lance asked softly, sitting down. 

“Just leave it, will you?” Keith snapped, hugging the book tighter to himself.

“Okay. That beach you were drawing early was pretty cool. Can I talk about that?” Lance asked, tapping his foot a little nervously.

Keith sighed, setting the book in his lap. “You… really like my drawings?”

“Uh, duh. You’re like insanely good. And you totally captured my awesome, beautiful face so well. How could I not like them? Has anyone ever not liked them? Is that why you’re all touchy about it?”

“I’ve… never shown anyone before. My… mom was the only one to ever see them, and that was because she taught me.” Keith shrugged, running his thumb across the cover. His voice was soft and shaky. He never talked about his family. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy. I thought we were just playing.” Lance murmured, guilt tearing him up as he curled into himself. 

Keith shook his head. “It’s… fine. I’m glad you like them.”

“Why’d you draw me like that?” Lance asked, straightening up as curiosity took over in the place of the guilt once he was sure Keith wasn’t angry with him.

Keith opened the book up, flipping to his drawing of Lance. 

In his rendition, Lance was smiling softly reaching almost like trying to pull the viewer into the page with him. He was sat upon a rock with a long blue fish tail. The scales were painstakingly done and the tail narrowed down to a fine tip before flaring out in beautiful, curling fins. Keith had made Lance beautiful and open and friendly while still mysterious. 

“I… uh… it’s kind of hard to explain my drawings. It’s just the only way to sort through my emotions sometimes.” Keith shrugged. 

Lance felt a massive smile breaking out across his face. He set his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “Aw, babe. Is this you telling me you looove me?” 

Keith snorted, shaking his head. “Uh, I think you’re making a lot of assumptions here.”

“No, I definitely heard you say ‘I love you,’” Lance grinned, giving Keith a small peck to his cheek. 

“Nope.” Keith said, popping the p. 

Lance gave a fake pout. “Oh, c’mon, sweetie. Tell me you love me.” 

“Or what?” Keith asked, rising to the challenge as he slid his sketchbook onto the coffee table.

“Or I won’t stop kissing your whole face.” Lance declared, and set forward peppering little kisses across his boyfriend’s face. 

Keith protested at first before breaking down laughing, a deep belly laugh that Lance loved so much. Keith was laughing so hard, he couldn’t even say the words if he had wanted to. Lance leaned in closer so he was almost laying on top of him and moved the kisses down Keith’s neck. 

“Alright, alright!” Keith gasped, running his hands through Lance’s hair as Lance brought out his teeth in a playful nip under Keith’s ear. “I love you, moron.”

Lance drew away grinning so hard it almost hurt. “Love you too, mullet.”

“Now are you gonna kiss me for real or not?” Keith asked, tugging gently at the front of Lance’s shirt.

And how could Lance say no to that?

They were mid-very-passionate-kissing when the door swung open and Pidge walked in. 

“Ugh, guys!” Pidge cried, covering her eyes. “Get a freaking room! We have a rule, no making out in the living area for a reason. At least  _ warn  _ a girl.”

Lance didn’t even have the decency to be embarrassed because Keith held his hand the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated! Hope you liked this. Have a great day friends. Consider this my apology for all the angst I post constantly.


End file.
